


Blood and Water

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BAMF Cas, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mob AU, Mob Wars, Mobster cas, Tattooed Cas, Team I hate John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules were simple, don't ask questions and never go against the family. Follow them and life is golden. </p><p>Break the rules, and they'll break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Men

When John Winchester opened his auto shop in 1978, he believed he could make a good life for his wife. He wanted to give her the perfect house with the picket fence and babies and dogs and happiness. 

John didn't know that in just a few short months, Mary would get pregnant. He didn't expect that she would get so sick during that pregnancy that she'd be in the hospital more than at home. They were so young he never thought about health insurance, or that he'd blow through his bank loan so quickly. He thought he could take care of a very sick Mary and his Bouncing baby boy while still working the 90 hours a week needed to run a business that made enough money to get them by. 

But life is made up of mostly the things you didn't think to worry about. So by the time Dean was 1, John was so deep in debt, that they were 2 weeks away from having the house and business repossessed and living on the streets. It's no wonder that when mob boss chuck Shurley showed up at the auto shop with a smile and a carefully worded contract, John didn't even hesitate before he signed his soul to the devil. 

The thing about the mob, is if you don't look too close, it's beautiful and glamorous and it really seemed like it could give John everything he wanted. So for a while, it worked really well. John fixed up mob cars, patched bullet ridden doors and blood stained seats without ever questioning it. When Mary got pregnant a second time, John was quick to ask chuck for more help. Chuck agreed with a smile, assuring John he was family, and family helps eachother out. 

Three weeks after Sam is born, chuck asks John for a favor in return. He says there's a guy, goes by Azazel. "He needs to stop breathing." Chuck says as he hands John the gun. "Family helps eachother, John, and this is how you can help me." He says. 

But John can't pull the trigger. He chokes under the pressure and goes back to chuck and begs for forgiveness. Chuck looks at him with sadness in his eyes. "Don't you see, John? Now they know we want him dead. We have to punish you to avoid a war." John closes his eyes and waits for death, but it doesn't come. Dead men can't pay back debts. So instead, he wakes up the next morning with his wife dead on the other side of the bed, little Sammy crying and covered in mary's blood between them. 

John could have chosen to work hard to make life as good as possible for his sons. Maybe even gotten out of under the thumb of the mob. Instead he Gambles all his money away, ruins any chance of a normal life for Sam and Dean, and in the end, drinks himself to death.

Chuck keeps on smiling, just adds every debt to the ledger, knowing that one way or another, someone's going to pay for John Winchesters mistakes.


	2. Sparks

Flash forward and Dean is 30. The auto shop is thriving under his management and charm, both from the mob and average folk. His dad's business partner, Bobby, helped him run the shop, just like he helped him learn to ride a bike or how to pick up girls.

Chuck praises that Dean turned out to be the best mechanic they've ever had and Dean knows enough to act like its the highest compliment he could ever recieve. If he didn't think about it too much, he really didn't mind that he was working for the most feared man on the east coast. 

It helped that when Sam graduated high school, Dean worked out a deal so that he could pay for Sam to go to law school, provided that eventually, Sam work for chuck and help get the family stay in the law's good graces. Sam didn't seem to mind that, as long as he could take on other cases too. 

Sam's first year, he met Jess. She was blonde and beautiful and hated the mob. She begged Sam to leave, convinced him that they could out run Chuck and his ever growing family. Sam loved her with such force, that he believed they could do anything together. 

Dean wasn't surprised when Sam woke up next to her bloody corpse. 

Sam took it hard, but after a few years and some coaxing From chuck and co. He came around. 

These days, Sam mainly hung around with Dean at the shop when he wasn't busy fighting for the very guilty in court. He knew enough about cars to help out some, and answer calls when he couldn't do anything else. A lot of times, the only peace that the three of them got was in the garage, with beer and classic rock on the radio.

On a Tuesday in November, a quiet afternoon was inturrupted by gunshot and screaming. The first shot just hits the wall, and happens too quick for anyone to react. Another shot hits the lights above them, sending sparks of electricity into the air. Jumping into action, Sam and Bobby got cover fast under the desks they were working at, before the third shot. But Dean wasn't so lucky. The bullet ripped through his abdomen, clean through to the car behind him, glass shattering in its wake. Vaguely, Dean is annoyed that he'll have to fix that later. 

The last thing Dean sees before he wakes up, is a tan trench coat and the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen.


	3. Cas

When Dean wakes up, he doesn't know where he is. He's sure as hell not in a hospital, there's no beeping of a heart monitor, or sanitizer smell in the air. 

He tries to sit up to look around his surroundings better but is stopped by someone pushing him back down to the bed. The man from the garage is standing over him, the trench coat gone, but his eyes just as beautiful as Dean remembers. It's a little disorienting, no ones eyes should be that blue. Dean blinks, trying to see if the man is a mirage. His eyes fall to the man's mouth, suddenly realizing that the mystery man has been talking the whole time. 

"What?" Dean says, a little too loud. 

The man squints at him. "Did you listen to anything I just said?" He asks, slightly angry. 

Heat creeps across deans' face. "Uh..." He struggles for words. His typical charm is gone around this guy. He feels stupid and a little sick to his stomach in a way he hasn't felt since he was a teenager. 

The man sighs. "You got caught in the crossfire of a bad deal. Don't tell my dad I said this, but I'm sorry. I only meant for Ronan to get hurt." 

"You're very pretty!" Dean yells at him, unable to stop the words from pouring out. Luckily the man smiles. 

"I should have mentioned you're on extremely high doses of pain killers. Hospitals report gsws so we couldn't take you there. But don't worry, Zachariah is a good doctor." The man gestures with his head to where Dean assumes Zachariah is standing, but Dean can't take his eyes off the man. 

Zachariah clears his throat. "You're all patched up Dean but I want you to stay here over night in case something happens. Do you want me to call your brother?" 

The beautiful man shakes his head. "I'll stay with him."   
Dean hears some shuffling, and then hears Zachariah ask "are you sure?" 

The man doesn't answer, just looks at him with piercing blue eyes. Zachariah scurries to leave the room. Dean hears the door open and shut before the man speaks again. 

"I'm Castiel." He says, with a perfect, mind melting wink. Or honestly, maybe he just blinked? He's too far gone to tell, and Castiel is just so hot. It's way too much for his brain to handle. Dean stares back in awe. 

Castiel laughs, and it sounds like angels singing. "Sorry, I forgot how intense those meds are." Castiel gestures with his chin to the IV Dean is now realizing is attached to his arm. Dean frowns and starts to lift his arm, suddenly too aware of the coolness rushing in his veins. "Woah, cowboy... Let's not mess with that." Castiel says, widening his eyes and grabbing deans hand. He holds it gently in his own, instantly making Dean's heart race. 

"Cash..te..neal.." Dean slurs. He frowns and starts again. "Cast..shnee" Dean opens and closes his mouth, trying desperately to look cool for this God holding his hand. He closes one eye, and then the other, in a drunken attempt to wink. 

Castiel smirks. "Call me cas." 

"Cas?" Dean says, an octave Higher than normal. 

"That's me." Blue eyes says, smirk turning into a full blown grin. 

Dean closes his eyes, the drugs kicking in hard. "Cas. Listen. Do you know... Hey do.. I... Listen. Listen. Imma marry you." Dean rambles, barely aware of what he's saying.

"Ok." Says cas, laughing.  
"Why are you laughing this is a serious matter" Dean slurs, eyes still closed, eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "S'not nice to laugh when I'm trying to propose."   
Cas tries to be serious, to appease the poor man that got shot because of him, but Dean is very cute and funny and it's hard to sober up. But he manages at least to stop laughing. He can't stop the stupid grin from breaking his face. "Maybe before we get married you should sleep." He advises Dean. God, he's so happy his brothers decided this wasn't worth their time, or worse, his dad. It's anyone's guess as to how Chuck would react to his son brazenly flirting with anyone other than a beautiful woman. 

"Mmm...Kay" Dean whispers. Cas continues to hold deans hand as he watch the worry bleed out of dean's features, replaced with peace. In his sleep, the other man looks much younger than he is. For a minute Cas considers trying to count the freckles scattered across deans nose, but then decided that, like the stars, there's too many and it's better to just enjoy them. Idly he wonders what it would be like to kiss each freckle. After a few minutes, Cas leaves, instructing zach to call him the minute Dean wakes up. 

While he sleeps, Dean dreams of an angel, with dark hair and a trench coat, who drags him from hell and helps him to save the world.


	4. Itch

Cas isn't there in the morning, or the next day, or the day after that. Zachariah keeps him for a week, fussing over his wounds while Dean just wants to go home. 

"It's a long recovery, Dean. You have to be careful." He says. Dean brushes him off with a yeah, yeah. 

Dean expected that it would be like in the movies, you get shot, you walk it off, no big deal. Boy was he wrong. 

People don't realize how important your abs are until you suddenly have no use of them. For Dean it hurt to walk, it hurt to sit, it hurt to breathe. Through all of it, he thought of him. The mysterious man with the blue eyes and the sex hair. He never mentioned it to Sam and Bobby. They both thought Dean was as straight as they come. Dean had known for a long time that his sexual preference was a lot more flexible than that, but he figured that it didn't matter anyway. How could he drag another human being into this mess? He'd rather die alone, than bury some poor sap who didn't deserve it. But with Cas already being in the mob, hell being Chuck's actual son, he couldn't help but hope. Jumping a little every time the phone rang, or the bell on the shop door opened.

But the weeks passed, and soon it had been almost 2 months since Cas had held his hand in the dingy excuse for a hospital. Dean still ached, but it was different from the ache in his side, a constant and tangible reminder of Cas. Now, he just wanted to forget him. But something about those blue eyes made it impossible to not look for him in every crowd. 

Dean had started to get back to real work, but was having a hard time adjusting. Two months of taking it easy had a way of making anything even remotely unpleasant seem unbareable. His present task was to fix this tiny socket in the engine of some mobsters Range Rover. He was cursing himself for not letting Sam or Bobby or hell even Garth take this particular job, head deep into the engine, not at all paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Hello, Dean." A gravelly voice said. Dean jumped, hitting his head on the hood. Fuck. He had oil on his face and his shirt was some ripped up Metallica shirt. He rubbed the spot on his head as he turned to look at cas. Castiel was, of course, emaculate in a black tailored suit and black shirt and tie. His hair was gorgeously messy, his jaw covered in scruff. Deans attention was drawn to the black eye circling Cas' right eye. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey." He mumbled. 

"I'm Castiel. We met.." Cas spoke with a little hesitation. Dean cut him off. "I remember, Cas. Not every day you get shot." Dean smirked.   
"Well. Maybe for you." Cas quipped. 

Dean smiled at him, getting lost in his eyes. A silence fell on the pair that lingered a second too long. Dean came crashing back to reality. "I, uh, how can I help you...sir..?" He blurted out. Sir? Really? Dean closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He breezed past Cas hoping to make it seem like he was busy and not like he was praying for Cas to never leave. 

Cas turned to follow him. "That's my range you're working on." He says. Wait. Does he sound...embarrassed? 

"oh? I thought it was Michael's." Dean says, pretending to look through papers. 

Cas shuffles where he stands. "No. It's mine. I was wondering when you'd be done?" 

The rational part of deans mind knew the repairs would take at least three days. But the Cas addicted part of his mind screamed "tomorrow!!" 

Apparently the rational part of his mind is a weak ass bitch, and so he ended up saying "uh yeah tomorrow is good." Which barely makes sense at all. 

Cas didn't seem to notice. Just smiled and said ok. Another silence falls as they gaze at eachother. The door bell knocks them back to life and Cas just about flies out of the garage muttering a "see you later, Dean." And completely ignoring Sam, who had just walked in. 

Dean begs his face to stop smiling, but it's a battle he's losing entirely. Sam looks at him like he has suddenly grown three heads. He raises an eyebrow at his older brother. "So...what do you think of Cas?" 

Dean tries so hard to be cool. He rubs the back of his neck, walking back to the range. "He's, you know...I..." He grabs a towel to wipe his hand on. "Wait. How do you know Cas?" He demands. 

Sam shrugs. "Well I was here when you got shot..but I'm the family laywer, Dean. You think I've never had to represent him?" 

"Oh." Says Dean, flicking a finger at Sam. "What he do?" 

Sam walks behind the desk and sits, fixing the papers Dean messed up when he was pretending to be busy. "Nothing they could prove. They got him on a misdemeanor. But rumor has it he's the best hit man in the family." 

Is it wrong that Dean is wildly turned on by that? Yeah, probually. 

"He told me that when I got shot he was only trying to hurt some guy named Roman." Dean yells to Sam from under the hood. 

"Yeah that's dick Roman." Sam clears his throat. "I, uh, heard that after he left you in the 'hospital' cas went out and beat him to death with just his hands." 

Dean doesn't reply, he's too busy imagining the filthy things he would do to Castiel to thank him. 

"You obviously made an impression." Sam says, trying to draw him out. "What did you say to him?" 

Dean coughs. "I mean, I was pretty hopped up on pain pills, Sammy." 

"Dean." Sammy encourages. 

Dean walks over to the tool bin, looking for the right piece for the car. "I just...asked him to marry me is all." Dean says as nonchalantly as possible. 

Sam actually snorts. "You what?" 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Bitch." 

"Jerk." 

There's a bit of silence as Sam waits for Dean to elaborate. Dean sighs, giving in. "I don't know I just remember him being so...pretty..." Dean looks to the ceiling as if begging God to help him. 

"Well, what did he say? Am I invited to the wedding?" Sam asks. 

Dean glares at him from the car. "He didn't say anything. And in case you haven't noticed this was the first time I've seen him since then." 

Sam shrugs. "Maybe he was nervous." 

"Oh yeah, Castiel Shurley, mafia Assasin, was made nervous by me, Dean fucking Winchester." 

"Stranger things have happened. That's all I'm saying." Sam pauses, tapping on what Dean assumes is sam's phone. "So you gunna call him?" 

Dean scoffs. " I don't have his number. So that's a big fat no." 

"figured. But I have his number. So I just texted him on your phone. You've got to put a lock on your cell, man." 

"Son of a... Ow." Dean hits his head on the hood again. "You what!?" 

Sam has a shit eating smile as he tosses Dean the phone. Dean squints to read the little glowing letters: 

DW: Hey Cas, it's Dean. Want to get dinner? 

"YOU ASKED HIM ON A DATE!?" Dean yells. 

Sam is straight faced now. "You should really get to know him before you marry him."

Dean wants to die of embarrassment. "Sam, how do you even know he's gay." 

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You don't have to be gay to get dinner. You could just be friends." 

That never occurred to Dean. Wait. Did he just out himself? 

"the real question is, on a scale of 1-6 how gay are you?" Sam says smiling again. 

"You knew?" Dean asks. 

"You're not that subtle." Sam says. "Who knows though, maybe Cas is as gay for you as you are for him." Sam sticks his tounge out. Dean throws the towel at him. 

Much Later, after Sam had gone home and Dean was desperately trying to finish Cas' car in time, His phone buzzes. 

CS: I know a great burger place on 5th. I'll pick you up at 8? 

Dean stared at the screen. Does he have a date with Castiel Shurley? Is this for real? 

CS: if you're planning on proposing again, at least get me a ring. 

Dean bites the inside of his cheek. 

DW: actually, I was thinking we could just elope. 

Too much? Dean has senders remorse. *buzz* 

CS: run away with a man I barely know? My mother would faint. 

(Was he really flirting with this guy? Might as well go big.)

DW: fine, I guess we can get to know eachother first ;) 

(Panic. Deep breath)

CS: in a biblical sense? 

DW: depends on how lucky I am

CS: I think you're one lucky son of a bitch 

CS: see you tomorrow 

 

Dean has to lie down. This is gunna end so badly.


End file.
